The purpose of the project is to isolate and chemically identify the nature of a side chain cleaved product that is formed in intestinal homogenates of the rat. Following the identification of this compound, its biological activity will be determined using bioassays for vitamin D-like activity. Attempts will be made to synthesize a radiolabeled side chain cleaved compound in order to determine its metabolism and fate in the body.